


Was It Never Meant To Be?

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, F/M, Family, Low Self-Esteem, Self-Hatred, Self-Pity, royal-duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: They had grown close on the way to Ered  Luin , but being a king ment that the duty to his people was high. But does love mean nothing or is it something to still fight for? What's self-worth worth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might contain emotional triggers.

The journey from Erebor to Ered Luin was not easy. Especially on Thorn. Maia was there for him even though she was a half-fae. Thorin was the only one that never cared about that. He just saw her.  
Maia was not like all the other Dwarves. She was what people called a magic healer. Very rare among any race. She knew Thorin all her life, and would do anything and everything for him.  
She and Thorin had grown to love eachother by the time they had settled in the Blue Mountains. Even during the negotiations with the humans, she made sure that Thorin, Balin and Dwalin did not worked themselves to the bone.  
But because of those meetings Thorin started to become more distant. Not on purpose of course. His people were everything to him, especially after the battle of Moria, were he lost, his brother, father, grandfather and brother-in-law.  
He spent less and less time with Maia; he would go so far as to dismiss her when she tried to help. Balin and Dwalin saw this and tried to talk to him about it many times.  
"Thorin, what are you doing to her? You never turned her help down, so why now?" Dwalin questioned him. "I don't have time for this. My people need me more," Thorin just said as he turned to his paperwork.  
"Now that's a load of bull, even for you. So tell me right now why are you torturing the poor thing, especially since we both know that you love her more than anything," Dwalin demanded.  
"I can't lose her too, and the thought just drives me crazy. She will turn me away if she knew I couldn't protect them, Dwalin," he said.  
"Well guess what? She knows you tried everything and would not hesitate to trade places with them if you could. And she still loves you more than her life. She keeps asking Balin if maybe she is your One, as you are hers. So stop this insanity before you lose her forever. Or haven't you noticed?" Dwalin questioned.  
"What do you mean?" Thorin asked worriedly. "Because of what she is, she was never truly excepted by the rest of the dwarves. But because you did, it gave her reason to keep going. But since you have been dismissing her and keeping her at arm's length for the past two months, she does not seem the same as before."  
Dwalin took a deep breath before he continued, cause he cared for Maia, as if she was his sister. "Balin and I have been trying to to get through to her. But you know what it does to have your One reject you. So get of your high horse and do something before you lose the one good thing in your life, Thorin. And if she does because of your pigheadedness, I'll be coming after you along with Dis and Balin," Dwalin told him then just turned and walked off.  
Thorin was in a state of shock after what Dwalin had said to him. Was he really that blind, that he would push away the one person that Mahala had created just for him?  
He knew all too well what could happen if your One rejects you. Days upon days of mental anguish before the fading started and then death. He had to fix this and fast, or he would perish also without her.

~~~Two months earlier~~~

"Leave Maia, I do not have time for small chat. There's a ton of paperwork I have to finish," Thorin said without even looking at her. "Of course my prince. If there is anything I can do please do not hesitate to ask," Maia said as she bowed her head and left the room.  
He kept doing this more often than not. She wondered if she had done something. With that thought she headed for Balin's study, hopeful that he might have the answer as to why Thorin was angry at her.  
At the light knock on the door Balin turned from his work, and said, "Come in." "Maia, how nice to see you. What can I do for you my dear?" he asked when he saw her sad face.  
"Balin, can we please speak?" she asked worriedly. "Of course. Come in, tell me what's wrong," he asked. Balin always seemed to have time for her even with his heavy workload.  
"Has Thorin said anything to you about me? Cause I might have said or done something wrong, but I don't know what," she asked close to tears.  
"Oh, my dear. You have done nothing wrong. It's just that he has a lot on his mind right now. You just wait and see," he said with a smile, even though he knew that was not it.  
For days he kept pushing her further and further away, which caused her further distress. Dis, Fili and Kili stayed by her side, always her biggest supporters, but they could see as time went by she seemed to mentally and physically decline.  
Balin and Dis had tried to talk to Thorin, only to be turned away without a second thought, and went back to work.  
Many times Maia would hide in her room trying to think what was it about her that turned Thorin against her. What could she have done or said, to make him hate her so much. Each day, she would cut her arms; each cut represented each day she was away from him.  
After the first month, she had come to loath herself more than anything. She believed she had turned the one person that meant the world to her against her; she despised herself.  
By the end of the second month, Balin, Dwalin and Dis had noticed her declining behavior and just could not take it anymore with the way Thorin was acting towards her.  
One of the major reasons was that both Dis and Balin had seen the scars on her arms. She also would not leave her room for days; they knew the end was near for Maia.

~~Present Day~~

In his room Thorin paced back and forth to decide what's the best way to fix the mess he had created. Just as he got desperate, Fili and Kili run into his room screaming and crying that they could not wake Maia and that Oin was with her.  
At that he run out of the room so fast as if Smaug himself chased him. By the time he reached her room, Oin had finished examining her.  
"Oin, please tell me I am not too late to....," he could not bring himself to finish that sentence as he started to cry. "No my prince, she is still with us, but I fear not for long. Maybe you can give her a reason to stay," Oin said and walked off sadly.  
Thorin walked to her bedside and his breath hitched when he saw how pale she was and the bandages on her arms.  
It was him that did this to her. But he would fix this, even if it took the rest of his life. He needed her more than Erebor and the Arkenston.  
He took her in his arms as he sat on the bed crying and saying, "Please my Kurdu, please do not leave me. I am so sorry for all I have done. Do not go where I cannot follow."  
He kept whispering to her to come back to him and that he would make her happy for the rest of her life no matter what.  
Dis just watched this with great sadness. She felt like she was losing more family. Maia was there for them, especially Dis with losing her husband just after having little Kili.  
After what seemed like hours, Thorin felt her move, but when he looked at her closely he thought it was all in his mind for a moment, only to realise that she had opened her eyes and was smiling at him.  
"Does that mean you don't hate me?" she asked. "No, and I am sorry to make you think that. I am glad that Dwalin came and made me see the truth. And I swear I'll make it up to you," he said with a watery smile.  
From that moment on Thorin showed her that nothing will make him brake his promise. Half a year later they were married. Nothing on this world or the next would ever tear them apart.


End file.
